Rêve ou cauchemar ?
by justfunny
Summary: Quand Santana Lopez réalise qu'elle va peu être trop loin . Une nuit qui change tout pour la Latina ... Est ce trop tard ou peut-elle encore changer les choses ? Mais s'il n'était pas juste question de cela ? Heureusement ses amies sont là pour l'aider à ouvrir les yeux.


Coucou ;). Je sais que j'ai été absente un petit moment et que j'ai un peu abandonné mes stories mais vraiment je ne savais comment poursuivre. Heureusement je n'ai pas cesser d'écrire et pour vous faire patienter et peu être me faire pardonner voici un nouvel OS Pezberry. Je mettrais prochainement à jour mes autres écrits pour ceux qui me suivent.

Evidemment rien ne m'appartient ^^ Enjoy !

Santana Lopez se retourna une fois encore entre ses draps en grognant. Avant de replonger un peu plus profondément dans son rêve qu'au réveil elle qualifiera de cauchemar.

Les deux mains sur le volant j'écoute la dernière chanson à la mode passer à la radio tout en conduisant pour me rendre au lycée. La journée promet d'être longue et le temps gris ne va pas aider. Je trouve finalement une place assez loin de l'entrée et c'est donc en pestant que je sors de ma voiture. Je claque la porte de cette dernière quand une voix que je ne connais que trop se fait entendre.

« - Hé bien Lopez, on est contrariée aujourd'hui, mauvaise période peu être ? Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas je promets de donner des couleurs à ta journée. ».

Totalement éberluée je regarde Rachel Berry passer devant moi en tenue de cheerleader entourée de Quinn et Britt qui tout en se tenant par le petit doigt rient de moi. Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce délire ? Mes deux meilleures amies se moquent de moi et suivent la plus grande looseuse de Mc Kingley qui apparemment semble avoir prit de l'assurance pour oser s'en prendre à moi de la sorte. Je me retourne vers ma voiture pour verrouiller cette dernière quand j'aperçois mon reflet. Sous le choc j'en lâche mes affaires.

« - Dios mio c'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

Je suis affublée d'une tenue à la Berry ! Je baisse la tête pour apercevoir une jupe droite noire, des chaussettes montantes jusqu'au genoux et une paire de ballerine plate le tout avec un chemisier stricte blanc accompagné d'un petit gilet à carreaux … Seigneur foudroyé moi maintenant si possible. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais rien ne se passe. Je suis maudite c'est ça ? Quelqu'un me fait une blague ? Je regarde autour de moi mais tous me semble normal. Résignée, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée me demandant ce qui va suivre.

Une fois les portes passées je m'attends à ce que l'on s'écarte sur mon passage mais non bien au contraire. Je me retrouve ballottée par la foule des élèves jusqu'à mon casier qui bien sûr n'est pas vraiment le mien mais celui de Berry enfin dans ma réalité à moi parce qu'ici il semble que ce ne soit le cas. Je trouve le code du premier coup et avant de l'ouvrir je ferme les yeux priant pour ne pas faire face à une photo de barbra streisand ou vraiment je fais une syncope. Mais rien de tel si ce n'est une photo de moi entouré de deux hommes que je reconnais comme étant le couple Berry. Ils ont tous les deux un bras autour de ma taille et me regarde comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde. Il y a tant d'amour dans leurs regards que pour un instant je me surprends à sourire avant de réaliser ce que je fais. Mon dieu je deviens folle ! Je claque la porte du casier quand un silence inquiétant envahit le couloir auparavant plus que bruyant. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à la moitié des cheerleaders tenant chacune un verre de sluchies alors que Rachel, Quinn et Britt observent la scène en retrait.

« - Rachel ne s'est pas trompée tu sembles contrariée Lopez mais dans sa grande générosité elle nous a demandé de t'aider à traverser la grisaille journalière.

- N'y penses ... ».

Mais avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase je me noie sous un déluge de glace pillée effectivement de toutes les couleurs. Je ferme les yeux sous le choc de la température et sous la piqûre du sucre. Haletante je tente de me frotter les yeux pour pouvoir y voir clair quand une main attrape la mienne .

« - Tu n'es rien Lopez alors cesses de te débattre en vain et contentes toi de suivre le mouvement. Tu n'es rien aujourd'hui pas plus que tu ne le seras demain alors accommodes toi de ton sort et tu verras que ta vie ne pourra qu'en être meilleure. Tu es une perdante, fais avec. ».

Tout en me parlant elle m'a passé un tissus léger sur le visage retirant ainsi le surplus de glace. Je peux donc voir le visage de Rachel Berry à quelques centimètres du mien alors qu'elle me débite son petit laïus. Une fois terminé elle glisse le bout de tissus dans ma main et s'éloigne enfin de moi avant de retourner auprès de Q et B.

Les conversations reprennent et je me rends seule le vague à l'âme aux toilettes pour tenter de me nettoyer au mieux. En regardant mon reflet dans le miroir je frisonne de dégoût et de colère. Je lui en veux avant de réaliser que ce que je viens de subir c'est ce que je lui fais vivre chaque jour. Je comprends que ce que je ressens en cet instant est son lot quotidien. Elle supporte plus d'humiliation que n'importe qui et la plupart de venant de moi mais pourtant jamais elle n'a baissé la tête. Étrangement j'éprouve alors une sorte d'admiration pour elle. En serrant les poings pour tenter de me calmer je sens le tissus dans ma main droite. Je déplie ce dernier et je repense à son visage lorsqu'elle m'essuyait. Je me surprends à penser qu'elle est belle, même très belle.

Je secoue la tête essayant de sortir de ces pensées totalement surprenantes. Je suis Santana Lopez, je ne peux pas trouver Rachel Berry attirante surtout vu le traitement qu'elle vient de m'infliger ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais je ne peux pas continuer à me laisser traiter ainsi sans rien faire. Elle va comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à moi. Forte de cette résolution je relève la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvre livrant passage à lady Hummel et à Aretha. Coatch Sue n'a pas tord pour ces deux là, ces surnoms leurs vont comme un gant.

« - Hé bien San elles ne t'ont pas loupés mais t'inquiètes on a de quoi t'aider.

- Qu'est ce que Berry t'as dit ? Cette fille c'est le diable en personne mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour elle paiera le mal qu'elle fait subir aux autres.

- Oui enfin surtout à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle t'en veux. ».

Waouh c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand Hummel déblatère ainsi sur sa meilleure amie et pourquoi l'affuble t-il de mon surnom ? Satan c'est moi est personne d'autre ! Et elle ne s'attaque qu'à moi vraiment ? Décidément je ne comprends rien … Je les laisse s'occuper de mes cheveux écoutant d'une oreilles distraites leur bavardage incessant.

Une fois jugé présentable ils me laissent sortirent et m'accompagnent jusqu'en espagnol où devant la porte ils me disent de ne pas oublier qu'à midi on se retrouve tous en salle de Glee.

Je suis mes cours dans un brouillard étrange où j'observe les différences par rapport à ce dont j'ai l'habitude en tant que Santana Lopez co-capitaine des cheerleaders. Les autres élèves n'hésitent pas à me bousculer, les professeurs semblent m'ignorer royalement et une fois en classe il en va de même pour mes camarades. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, insignifiante. Peu à peu une boule se forme dans ma poitrine et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Est ce ainsi qu'elle le vit également ?

Je me suis réfugiée dans l'auditorium à la pause. Étant moi je connais assez les cheerleaders pour savoir qu'elles allaient forcément me tendre une embuscade. J'ai donc profité de ce répit avant de replonger en cours où mon moral n'a depuis cesser de chuter. C'est donc d'un pas morne que je me dirige vers la salle de la chorale espérant être épargnée mais à peine la porte franchie qu'elle est là à me sourire d'un air goguenard.

« - Ah Lopez je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu nous a manqué à 10h. Mais ce n'est que partie remise ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Je baisse la tête sentant ma peau frisonner. Qu'à t-elle donc inventer encore ? Mal à l'aise je vais m'installer au fond de la salle espérant ainsi ne pas me faire remarquer plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. Je vois Hummel m'accorder un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers mr Shue.

« Bien alors comme vous le savez tous la saint-valentin approche à grand pas et je me doute que la plupart d'entre vous attendent ce jour avec impatience alors le thème de cette semaine sera l'amour ou comment se déclarer à l'être aimé.

- Monsieur je pense que Lopez devrait être dispensée pour cette semaine. C'est vrai à quoi bon lui infliger l'humiliation de ne chanter que pour elle même parce que soyons honnête, personne ne veux ou ne voudra d'une telle looseuse.

- Rachel !

- Je ne dis ça que pour lui rendre service monsieur.

- Santana devra suivre l'exercice comme n'importe lequel de tes camarades maintenant si tu permets nous avons mieux à faire que tergiverser sur son célibat. ».

Rachel me lance un regard où je peux y lire tout le mépris qu'elle éprouve pour moi. J'ai comme l'impression de recevoir un coup et sous le choc je baisse encore la tête. Combien de fois lui ai-je envoyé le même ? L'entendre parler ainsi de moi me fait bien plus mal que je ne la pensais capable de m'en faire. L'heure passe sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et c'est encore plus abattue que je quitte pour me rendre à mon prochain cours. Mais au détour d'un couloir je sens une main agrippée mon bras et je me retrouve poussée dans une salle vide. Je me retourne pour voir Rachel me faire face et accessoirement me bloquer la sortie.

« - Hé bien Lopez je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui mais tu m'as habitué à mieux, je t'ai connu plus combative en tous cas plus fière. Aurais-tu finalement compris quelle est ta place ?

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me détestes autant ?

Elle semble surprise de ma question et il lui faut quelques secondes pour former sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas le cas et au fond je sais que tu t'en doutes. Mais là où je suis le sommet de l'échelle sociale tu n'es qu'une parmi tant d'autre dans l'océan des perdants de ce lycée. ».

Je vois une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'arrive pas à identifier et avant que je ne puisse répondre elle est partie. La sonnerie retenti pour la deuxième fois mais je l'ignore. Je m'assoie et je tente de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe.

Je me vois humilier Rachel jour après jour, critiquant ses fringues ringards, sa voix, son attitude de diva et bien d'autre chose encore … Je me demande alors ce qu'elle peut bien éprouver face à tous cela. Lui arrive t-il de se demander pourquoi elle, quelle est la raison exacte à un tel acharnement ou si parfois elle n'a pas envie de juste baisser les bras … Les questions tournent dans ma tête mais je ne sais comment y répondre.

Je vis cette journée comme si j'étais elle et déjà même en étant Santana Lopez je n'arrive pas à me défendre face à tant de méchanceté gratuite. Être la victime d'une Rachel en garce met ma vulnérabilité à nue. Cette situation m'est insupportable et mon amour propre n'est déjà que trop malmené. Comment fait-elle pour me donner l'impression de ne jamais l'atteindre quand en cet instant je comprends ce qu'elle peut éprouver ? Étrangement peu à peu je sens les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues …

J'entends une voix murmurer mon prénom et je me sens comme légèrement secouée. Je ferme les yeux en reconnaissant le timbre de ma mère et je ne les rouvrent que lorsqu'elle me le demande.

Elle est là face à moi et avant de me jeter dans ses bras je remarque que le décors n'est plus le même. Je suis dans mon lit à l'abri dans ma chambre et c'est bien l'étreinte douce de ma mère qui m'entoure. Je pleure dans son cou et d'abord surprise elle fini par me caresser doucement le dos comme lorsqu'enfant je faisais des cauchemars.

Une fois apaisée, je lui explique ce que j'ai vécu en songe et ce que j'en ai pensé. Elle m'écoute et je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Une fois mon récit terminé elle me demande seulement si j'ai finalement comprit le pourquoi de mon comportement envers Rachel et si je comptais en changer.

Je lui réponds non pour la première question mais je jure de m'améliorer pour la deuxième. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui faire vivre l'enfer en ayant moi même pas supporter une demi journée de ce qu'elle peut vivre à longueur de temps. A t-elle déjà penser au suicide ? Je sais que certains ont mit fin à leurs jours parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être la risée de leurs écoles alors peu être y a t-elle un jour songé. Je sens la honte m'envahir et je me promets de tous faire pour lui éviter d'y réfléchir à nouveau si jamais elle l'a déjà fait et même si ce n'est pas le cas autant le lui éviter.

Ma mère fini par me laisser pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné et j'en profite pour aller prendre ma douche tout en réfléchissant à comment faire pour me rattraper avec Rachel …

…..

L'estomac encore noué je n'ai rien avalé. Je roule lentement observant la pluie ruisseler sur mon pare-brise en accord avec mes pensées sombres quand je vois une silhouette se débattre sous les assauts du vent et des intempéries. Il ne me faut guère de temps pour la reconnaître et sans plus réfléchir je m'arrête à ses côtés. Elle me regarde alors que je baisse la vitre et je vois ses sourcils se hausser lorsque je lui intime de monter. Elle tourne la tête de droite à gauche et je comprends qu'elle cherche où est le piège.

« - Il n'y a que moi Rachel. Tu ne crains rien à monter en ma compagnie. Tu ne veux pas tomber malade à cause de ce temps ? Tu ne vas pas risquer de ne plus pouvoir chanter pendant une bonne semaine parce que ta voix sera trop enrouée si ? ».

Ses lèvres se pincent et après un dernier regard alentour elle fini par me rejoindre dans ma voiture.

J'augmente immédiatement le chauffage et je reprends la route soudain presque intimidée de sa présence. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et je la vois grelotter alors qu'elle tente en vain de se recroqueviller sur elle même.

Une fois sur le parking à ma place habituelle je remarque qu'elle semble inquiète.

« - je … je suis désolée Santana. Ton siège est mouillé par ma faute et …

- C'est bon Rachel ce n'est pas grave. Il séchera ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as des habits de rechanges ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Sans doute parce que tu es trempée toi aussi et que suivre les cours ainsi n'est pas une idée terrible.

- Non pas aujourd'hui. Ceux que j'avais dans mon sac sont inutilisables …

- Bien dans ce cas suis-moi.

- Attends je ne comprends pas. Tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es soudainement si gentille avec moi ? Est ce que je dois m'attendre à …

- C'est bon Rach, je ne vais rien te faire de mal, promis. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu sois le plus au sec possible et merci mais je vais très bien ce qui risque de ne pas être ton cas si tu persistes à attendre das ces vêtements. ».

Je sors de la voiture en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête tout en tenant mon sac serrer contre ma poitrine. La petite brune en fait de même et c'est en courant que l'on rentre dans le lycée. La masse des élèves se scinde en deux à ma vue. Je lui attrape la main et la tire à ma suite sous les murmures des badauds jusqu'au vestiaire des cheerios où je lui indique d'aller prendre une douche chaude tout en lui remettant mon propre nécessaire de toilette et l'une de nos serviettes. Je cherche ensuite dans mon casier et j'en sors ma tenue de rechange ainsi que ma veste. Moins de dix minutes plus tard elle revient timidement enroulée dans la serviette. Je lui souris et lui tends mes affaires avant de me tourner lui laissant ainsi l'intimité dont elle a besoin pour se changer.

Un léger toussotement me fait comprendre qu'elle a terminé. Je ne peux retenir un léger sursaut lorsqu'en lui faisant de nouveau face je vois en elle la Rachel de mon cauchemar. Cependant je ne peux nier que la tenue de cheerios lui va à merveille. Oui vraiment elle est très belle … Perdue dans ma contemplation je ne l'écoute pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle agite sa main devant mon visage.

« - Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Santana ? Je te parle depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes et tu sembles être ailleurs.

- Tu es magnifique Rachel. ».

Je vois ses joues se colorer de rouge et je réalise ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche mais renonce à chaque fois. Finalement je lui souris et je lui fais comprendre qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Nous sommes un peu en retard mais comme notre première heure est Glee je sais que nous ne risquons rien.

Pov Rachel :

Je la suis encore choquée parce qu'elle vient de me dire. Décidément quelque chose cloche avec Santana aujourd'hui. Déjà que voir sa voiture se garer à ma hauteur a suffit pour me donner des sueurs froides mais là sa gentillesse est déstabilisante. Je sais faire face à son côté bitch mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné cette facette de sa personnalité. Bien sûr j'ai vu son comportement avec Brittany mais je pensais que c'était juste une exception rien de plus alors la voir agir ainsi avec moi me trouble énormément. Elle ne m'a même pas insulté pour avoir mouillé son siège alors que chacun sait que sa voiture c'est son bijou . Et sa préoccupation de me voir tomber malade était juste trop mignonne. Je tique songeant que définitivement ce mot n'est pas de ceux que l'on utilise pour caractériser Santana Lopez mais je ne sais quel qualificatif irait mieux.

J'ai eu à nouveau peur d'un piège dans le vestiaire mais il n'y avait que nous. Je me suis dépêcher pour ne pas la faire attendre sachant qu'elle n'a guère de patience mais je n'ai pu me retenir de savourer l'odeur de ses produits me demandant bêtement s'ils sentaient aussi bon sur elle qu'ils le faisaient sur moi en cet instant. A ma sortie de la douche elle m'attendait calmement et m'a passé avec douceur sa tenue de rechange avant de se retourner sans que je n'ai à le lui demander. J'imagine quelle n'a quant-à elle aucun complexe à se changer devant d'autre mais pour ma part je suis assez timide sur ce point. Je ne me trouve pas moche mais face à une beauté comme elle je ne peux que me sentir diminuée surtout quand on sait qu'elle m'a toujours qualifiée d'erreur de la nature alors qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand elle me dit que je suis magnifique. J'ai vu ses yeux me détailler et son trouble quand elle a comprit qu'elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Je me demande si peu être aurait elle décidé de se montrer enfin correcte avec moi, si enfin je peux croire que Santana Lopez n'est pas le monstre que j'ai appris à redouter.

C'est idiot mais voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle s'acharne sur moi, ne me laissant aucun répit même pas un havre de paix. J'ai bien essayer de me montrer forte et de ne pas baisser la tête mais plus je tente et plus ses attaques sont blessantes et répétées. Combien de fois ai-je pleuré la nuit en me demandant pourquoi moi ? Que lui avais-je fait pour susciter tant de haine et de mépris de sa part ? Je ne lui fais pas d'ombre et il serait stupide de le vouloir quand on voit quelle femme elle est. Je lui envie souvent sa force de caractère, sa beauté, sa fougue … Si à ses yeux je suis magnifique aux miens elle est parfaite, elle est de celles pour qui l'on déclenche des guerres, elle est à couper le souffle. J'ai souvent souhaiter finir rapidement le lycée me raccrochant à mes rêves pour ne pas laisser le désespoir me faire perdre pied. Un jour je serais une star et à ce moment-là je sais qu'elle ne pourra plus m'atteindre …

Pov Santana :

Elle me suis en silence l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce dont il s'agit bien que j'en ai une petite idée. Notre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue mais avant que quiconque ne songe à nous questionner j'explique qu'elle était en panne et qu'avec ce temps on a préférer rouler prudemment et qu'ensuite il a fallut se changer. Mon ton laisse sous-entendre que je n'en dirais pas plus et après un regard à Rachel Mister Shue nous fait signe d'aller nous asseoir. J'entraîne une fois encore la petite brunette et je l'installe à ma droite juste à côté de Quinn. Si blondie hausse un sourcil elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre que si je veux m'expliquer ce ne sera pas maintenant. Britt assise près de 4 yeux nous rejoint et se lance dans un babillage joyeux sur les nouvelles aventures nocturnes de Lord T. Rachel lui sourit doucement mais ne cherche pas à lui faire comprendre que jamais un chat ne fumera. Elle se contente de l'écouter une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

Une fois encore la surprise m'envahit quand mr shue nous sort son discours pour la saint-valentin utilisant au mot près celui dont j'ai rêvé. Bien sûr cette fois personne n'intervient concernant mon célibat ou celui de Rachel mais je suis tout de même assez mal à l'aise.

L'heure passe laissant libre champ à Aretha pour son numéro de diva et à pot de gel pour ces minauderies avec Lady Hummel. Je soupire mais ne dit rien réfléchissant plutôt à ma prochaine action concernant la brunette à mes côtés.

Quand la cloche sonne elle se lève et et je la vois se triturer les mains l'air incertaine. Quinn et Britt la regardent un instant avant de quitter la salle non sans me faire comprendre qu'on se voient plus tard.

« - Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce matin et je te rendrais ton uniforme demain. Il sera propre et repassé, on ne soupçonnera pas que je l'ai porté.

- C'est bon Rachel, si je te l'ai passé c'est que je le voulais bien alors respires tout va bien. Je vais t'accompagner à ton prochain cours, d'accord ?

- Je peux m'y rendre seule tu sais ? Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée.

- Hé bien disons que ça me fait plaisir. ».

Je ne relève pas son air ébahis et comme à notre entrée dans le lycée je prends sa main dans la mienne et je la conduis à son cours de math. Je ne m'en vais qu'une fois qu'elle est assise.

J'arrive en retard en histoire mais le prof fait comme si de rien était. Je m'assois tranquillement à côté de Q me demandant quand allait-elle faire son interrogatoire. 5 minutes passent avant qu'elle ne me passe un premier bout de papier :

« - Alors qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Berry ? ».

Je soupire avant de lui répondre que je lui dirais tout à la pause. Elle n'insiste pas et ronge son frein en silence. C'est donc sans surprise qu'à 10h elle se poste à côté de moi un air impatient sur le visage. Je souris sachant que Blondie me ressemble, attendre n'est pas son fort même si elle peut parfois s'y résoudre.

Britt nous rejoint alors que nous quittons la salle. Elle se place à ma gauche et nous traversons les couloirs ainsi jusqu'au vestiaire où une fois certaines que nous sommes seules je leurs raconte mon rêve. Elles sont mes meilleures amies et même si Quinn et moi sommes souvent en compétition je sais que je peux compter sur elles. J'explique ma résolution à vouloir me rattraper et à prendre soin de la petite diva.

« - C'est pas trop tôt San. Lord T commençait à se demander quand enfin tu comprendrais que tu l'aimes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Britt ? Je ne l'aime pas je veux juste arrêter de lui faire du mal et …

- C'est bon Santana si même Lord T en parle avec Britt dis toi que j'ai eu plus souvent l'occasion de t'observer que ce chat sans vouloir être méchante B. Alors ce n'est pas moi que tu vas tromper. Tu as la naine en tête depuis bien longtemps mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître c'est tout.

- Ne l'appelles plus comme ça et je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- De ton comportement vis à vis d'elle. Effectivement coatch Sue nous a demandé d'affirmer notre autorité et de montrer notre supériorité mais jamais elle ne nous a demandé de nous acharner ainsi sur quelqu'un. C'est comme si tu marquais ta propriété, comme si tu disais à tous qu'elle t'appartient à toi et à toi uniquement. On s'est souvent dit que tu allais trop loin mais la dernière fois où on a tenté de te retenir tu as pété un câble et tu as même crié sur Britt alors on a laissé tomber …

Je ferme les yeux un instant me souvenant de ce jour où je m'en suis prise à Britt Britt. Elle avait fini en pleurs dans les bras de Quinn. Blondie m'avait littéralement éjecté de son chemin et m'avait menacé de me faire la peau si jamais je m'en reprenais une seule autre fois à Britt. La voir jouer mon rôle m'avait calmé avant que je n'aille trouver Rachel dans l'auditorium où je l'avais traité une fois encore de nullité, d'erreur de la nature et autres termes peu élogieux avant de fracturer son casier et de saccager tous ce qui s'y trouvait dont la photo de ses pères et celle de Streisand.

- Je … je …

- Il suffit Santana. Réalises tu que tu es la seule à en savoir autant sur elle ? Tu sais où elle va quand elle a besoin de se réfugier, chacune de ses mimiques, son emploi du temps, à quelle heure elle arrive au lycée et bien d'autre chose ... Tu la connais peu être mieux que tu ne te connais toi même. Tu la cherches du regard dès qu'elle quitte ton champ de vision et tu scrutes quiconque s'approche un peu trop près d'elle. Dois-je te rappeler que tu aurais presque massacrer Saint-James quand il s'en ai prit à elle ? Déjà que le voir sortir avec elle te rendait dingue mais à ce moment là tu était intenable. Personne n'a sut que tu lui avais donné la chasse et que tu as fini par le retrouver à part nous mais sans ça tous auraient compris à quel point elle est importante pour toi. Chacun te connaît assez pour savoir à quoi s'attendre si on touche à quelqu'un qui compte pour toi. Alors arrêtes de te voiler la face et assumes que Rachel Berry soit celle dont tu es tombée amoureuse. ».

Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de nier une fois de plus qu'elles s'en vont. Je m'affaisse sur un banc la tête dans les mains essayant de comprendre comment on en est arrivée là.

Pov Rachel :

Je quitte enfin ma dernière heure de cours quand je vois Brittany et Quinn attendre devant mon casier. Je regarde autour de moi et voyant mon geste Britt me dit qu'elles veulent simplement me dire que je devrais aller voir Santana, qu'elle n'est pas en super forme. Elles me disent qu'elle est dans le vestiaire des cheerios et que je ne risque rien à y aller. Je les dévisagent à la recherche d'un mensonge mais ne voyant rien je soupire et me décide à les écouter espérant que je ne fais pas une erreur en les croyant.

Tout en me rendant à destination je me demande ce que peut bien avoir la Latina pour que ses plus proches amies viennent me voir moi la fille qu'elle déteste le plus. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui elle est bien étrange mais que puis-je y faire ? C'est sur cette dernière interrogation que j'entre dans l'espace privé des cheerios pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Après quelques pas je la vois assise seule sur un banc les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. En me voyant elle ne m'insulte pas comme je m'y attends en pareil circonstance mais essaie plutôt de se cacher. Je m'approche doucement et m'assois à ses côtés passant lentement ma main dans son dos espérant ainsi l'apaiser. Si d'abord elle se raidit elle fini par se laisser aller contre moi pleurant de plus belle. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou et si je suis surprise je n'en laisse rien deviner. Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi. Me souvenant de l'expression apaisée presque fascinée de son visage lorsque je chante et qu'elle pense que personne ne la voit je décide de chanter pour elle espérant lui rendre sa sérénité.

Sans Réfléchir je me lance sur « Never Gonna Be Alone » de Nickelback.

Ne sois jamais seul !

Le temps, est en train de passer, tellement plus vite que moi,  
Et je commence à regretter de ne pas passer tout ça avec toi.  
Maintenant je, me demande pourquoi, j'ai gardé cela enfermé en moi,  
Alors je commence à regretter de ne pas te revendre tout cela.  
Alors, si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, je dois te le faire savoir...

Ne sois jamais seul !  
À partir de ce moment, si jamais tu te sens en train de te laisser aller  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber...  
Ne sois jamais seul !  
Je te tiendrais jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit partie

Et maintenant, tant que je le pourrais, je te retiendrais avec les deux mains  
Parce que j'ai toujours cru que je n'avais besoin de rien excepté de toi,  
Alors, si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, je dois te le faire savoir...

Ne sois jamais seul !  
A partir de ce moment, si jamais tu te sens en train de te laisser aller  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
Quand tout espoir a disparu, je sais que tu peux continuer.  
Nous allons voir le monde partir,  
Je te tiendrais jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit partie

Oh!  
Tu dois vivre chaque jour  
Comme si c'était le seul, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si demain ne venait jamais ?  
Ne le laisse pas filer entre tes doigts,  
Il pourrait être le seul, tu sais que ça a juste commencé  
Chaque jour,  
Est peut-être notre seul jour, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si demain ne venait jamais ?  
Si demain ne venait jamais...

Le temps, est en train de passer, tellement plus vite que moi,  
Et je commence à regretter de ne pas t'avoir dit tout cela.

Ne sois jamais seul !  
A partir de ce moment, si jamais tu te sens en train de te laisser aller  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
Quand tout espoir a disparu, je sais que tu peux continuer.  
Nous allons voir le monde partir,  
Je te tiendrais jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit partie

Je serai toujours là,  
Je ne manquerai pas un seul mot de chaque jour  
Je serai toujours là,  
Je ne manquerai pas un seul mot de chaque jour

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est cette chanson qui m'est venue surtout qu'elle est bien loin de mon répertoire mais au moins elle a eu l'effet escompté puise que Santana ne pleure plus.

Elle se redresse et je me surprend à regretter la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Ses yeux me scrutent avant que d'une voix rauque que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sexy elle ne me remercie.

Je frisonne face à mes pensées tout en la regardant se lever et aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle revient enfin ver moi et me tend la main pour me relever. Après un regard à sa montre elle se propose de me raccompagner chez moi comme nous n'avons pas cours cette après-midi et qu'elle n'a pas pratique de cheerleading. Je lui souris et accepte soudain ravie de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle.

On sort ensemble du lycée et elle me surprend une fois de plus quand elle contourne la voiture et m'ouvre la portière m'invitant à prendre place d'un air enjôleur. On roule depuis quelques minutes quand soudain elle me demande si je serais d'accord pour venir chez elle au lieu de rentrer chez moi comme prévu. J'hésite un bref instant avant que son air suppliant ne me fasse lui dire oui. J'envoie un sms à papa L lui demandant de ne pas m'attendre que je suis avec une amie pour l'après-midi. Sa réponse ne tarde pas. Il me dit être heureux pour moi, et de ne pas me presser pour rentrer mais de profiter. Je soupire en pensant que Lui et papa H s'inquiètent de mes rares sorties avec des amis signe de mon peu d'intégration. Me voyant ailleurs elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse attirant ainsi mon attention.

« - Tout va bien ? Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- Oui oui ils le sont. Papa L est très content de cette initiative.

- A croire que c'est plutôt rare. Tu ne sors donc jamais avec Kurt ou les autres membres du Glee club ?

- Tu sembles oublier que me côtoyer c'est risquer de détruire sa réputation. Peu sont ceux qui acceptent d'être vu en ma compagnie et le Glee club n'est une famille qu'entre les 4 murs de la salle de chant. ».

Son visage se crispe et je peux voir le remord la traverser. Parce que comme moi elle sait qu'elle est la plus grande responsable de mon absence de vie sociale et de mes amis rarissimes. Elle n'ajoute rien et c'est dans un silence morne que nous nous garons enfin devant une maison que je suppose être la sienne. A sa vue je me dis qu'elle en impose tout autant que celle des Fabray et je me rappelle que son père et comme papa H un docteur bien que le domaine soit différent. Timidement elle m'invite à entrer et à peine cela fait une femme que je ne peux que deviner être sa mère vient à notre rencontre. C'est dans un espagnol chantant qu'elle s'adresse à Santana qui après un regard sur moi lui répond dans la même langue.

Faisant comme si je n'écoute pas je jette un œil alentour notant au passage que la décoration est dans tes teintes chaudes et que l'ensemble donne une ambiance chaleureuse.

Mon attention revient sur les deux femmes quand il est question du cauchemar qu'a fait Santana cette nuit. Sa mère lui demande s'il s'agit de moi et si elle m'a fait part de ce qu'elle lui a alors dit. La plus jeune promit de le faire mais d'abord elle a beaucoup à se faire pardonner et tellement à rattraper qu'elle ne sait pas si un jour elle y arrivera. Madame Lopez me regarde et après m'avoir sourit elle lui assure que j'ai l'air d'une gentille fille et que les Lopez sont connus pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent alors elle y arrivera.

Enfin la conversation reprend en anglais et Maribelle se présente tout en s'excusant pour ma brève mise à l'écart. Elle nous entraîne à la cuisine où elle nous sert un verre de jus de fruit et nous propose quelque chose à grignoter. L'on répond à la négative et elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu avant de nous dire qu'elle doit aller récupérer le petit frère de Santana et aller faire quelques courses. Une fois seules l'on se dévisage avant que Santana ne m'invite à monter dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci est à dominance chocolat. Un lit double se trouve au milieu du mur face à la porte avec de chaque côté une table de nuit. Sur le pan de mur à notre droite il y une commode avec un grand miroir ainsi qu'une autre porte. De l'autre côté il y a une porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon qui domine l'arrière de la maison. J'y aperçois une chaise longue ainsi qu'une petite table et deux fauteuils en osier. Sur le reste du pan de mur je vois une grande bibliothèque regroupant plusieurs sortes de livres et un amalgame de cd aux titres inconnus. Enfin face au lit se trouve un meuble tv avec un écran plat grand modèle accompagné de son home cinéma. Sur son lit il y a aussi son ordinateur portable qu'elle pose par terre avant de s'allonger main derrière la tête m'observant dans mon examen de son domaine. Finalement je remarque les photos artistiquement disséminées où on la voit en compagnie de ses parents, d'un petit garçon mais le plus souvent avec Brittany et Quinn. C'est en les suivant que je me rapproche d'elle pour admirer celle se trouvant sur sa table de nuit de droite où on le voit en tenue de cheerleader entre les deux blondes. Alors qu'elle est Quinn arbore un sourire conquérant, celui de Britt laisse entrevoir l'innocence de la blonde donnant de ce fait ce soupçon d'humilité qui manque au trio.

La latina se décale me laissant le loisir de la rejoindre si je le souhaite ce que je fais finalement.

« - Alors que penses tu de ma chambre ? Cette autre porte mène à mon dressing et quand vraiment je dois étudier il y a le bureau de ma mère qu'elle n'utilise en fait jamais.

- Elle est très belle. J'aime beaucoup cette teinte chocolat et la décoration te ressemble. Enfin dans ce que je vois parfois de toi.

- C'est presque la couleurs de tes yeux. I mois elle était grise et rouge. Ma mère trouvait ça un peu agressif et peu adapté à une pièce à dormir alors j'ai fini par changer.

- Tu as tout fait toute seule ? ».

Elle rit devant mon air éberlué avant de me dire qu'elle s'est contentée d'aller voir son père et de lui exposer ses idées laissant ce dernier payer une entreprise qui en deux jours avait terminé une fois qu'elle avait choisit le mobilier.

Le silence se fait mais ne nous dérange pas. Je commence doucement à apprécier sa présence. Elle reprend la parole et me parle de ses parents, de son petit frère envahissant mais tellement adorable, de son Abuela … Je l'écoute heureuse de découvrir cette autre version d'elle que cache son attitude de bitch au lycée. J'aime l'entendre parler sans agressivité alors qu'elle se dévoile un peu pour mon seul bénéfice. Le jour décline et c'est le vague à l'âme que je lui demande si elle peut me raccompagner. On croise le petit Sacha et sa mère en sortant. Elle nous demande si nous avons passé une bonne après-midi et si je reviendrai. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit Santana me devance en répondant oui aux deux questions.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi n'est pas long. Je la remercie avant de lui dire au revoir quand sa main sur mon avant bras me retient.

« - Tu vas encore au lycée à pied demain ?

- Non ma voiture doit être revenue du garage alors je ne pense pas. ».

Elle me fait tout de même prendre son numéro me demandant de lui téléphoner si jamais j'ai besoin d'elle me jurant que ça lui ferait plaisir de venir me chercher ou pour tout autres raisons.

Elle ne démarre qu'une fois ma porte ouverte et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'entre finalement chez moi. Mes papas m'interpellent depuis la cuisine où je ne tarde pas à les rejoindre désireuse de partager ma bonne humeur avec eux. Leurs regards heureux devant mon récit expressif de ma journée et de mon moment passé avec Santana me fait plaisir.

Pov Santana :

Un mois est passé depuis mon cauchemar. Rachel est désormais une amie proche peu être même plus que Quinn ou Britt qui même si elles ont eu un peu de mal à intégrer la petite brune à notre trio qui désormais n'en est plus un s'accommodent de cette situation avec brio. Rach est devenue une habituée de la maison Lopez et je suis moi aussi la bienvenue chez les Berry qui vraiment sont un couple d'hommes absolument charmant et très amoureux de leurs fille.

Au lycée il a fallut que je fasse comprendre que la petite diva n'est désormais plus une cible mais bien une amie à moi ce qui implicitement dit qu'elle est intouchable. Après une petite démonstration où j'avais remit en place 3 idiots de l'équipe de foot elle est désormais tranquille et je le vois dans son attitude plus libéré et moins sur la défensive.

Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et je compte bien faire de cette journée la plus belle qu'elle ait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il est 9h quand je me présente devant chez elle un bouquet de Lys dans les bras. Je sais que ce sont là ses fleurs préférées je ne suis donc pas surprise de l'entendre crier avant de me les prendre tout en sautillant sur place toute heureuse. Je rentre et une fois qu'elle les a disposé amoureusement dans un vase sous le regard appréciateur de ses papas elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse la joue avec effusion. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle lui murmurant un « Joyeux anniversaire princesse » à l'oreille. Ses yeux s'illumine de voir que j'y ai pensé et elle se lance dans un de ses fameux discours pour me remercier. Je souris et ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de finir je l'entraîne à ma suite vers la sortie alors que ses pères éclatent de rire face à ce tableau.

Une fois dans la voiture elle me demande où est ce que nous allons mais je décide de ne pas lui répondre. Elle croise les bras sur la poitrine face à mon silence et décide de m'ignorer. Je trouve cela mignon mais je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas en rajouter alors je ne le lui dit pas.

Je sors de Lima et c'est en apercevant la pancarte qui nous indique la route du lac qu'elle se tourne vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je secoue la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne tirera rien de moi. Peu importe elle a comprit. Elle allume le poste cd et en entendant la dernière chanson pop elle se met à chanter me faisant profiter de sa voix envoûtante. On arrive un quart d'heure plus tard. A peine garé elle s'extirpe de ma voiture pour courir dans les bras de lady Hummel avant de passer dans ceux de chaque membre du Glee club entièrement réuni pour l'occasion. Elle revient vers moi et une fois que j'ai prit dans la voiture les affaires de plage que j'ai prévu on suit les autres jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'ils ont choisit. Les chamailleries et les blagues ne tardent pas à commencer alors que la petite diva qui est venue d'elle même se positionner contre moi ne cesse de rire. Quinn son appareil en main ne manque pas de nous prendre en photo, je ne proteste pas. Puck et Sam ont pensés à prendre leurs guitares. On chante donc tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur générale. Une fois le feu comme il faut on commence les grillades et je ris de la mine enfantine de Rach. Une fois rassurer de savoir qu'il y a de la nourriture végétarienne, elle s'éloigne pour aller chahuter Puck. Quinn et Britt viennent à mes côtés.

« - Alors S tu t'es enfin décidée à lui parler ?

- Lord T pense que tu peux te lancer, il a dit qu'elle t'aime autant que tu le fais.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas mais ce soir je serais fixée.

- On sera là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l'occasion et sinon n'oublis pas de nous tenir au courant. ».

Je tends la main face à moi et comprenant mon geste elles l'imitent signant le signe de ralliement de l'Unholy Trinity.

On se rassemble pour manger parlant des régionales et de notre victoire prochaine.

Vers deux heures les garçons décident de faire un foot, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt parlent des derniers ragots pendant que Quinn fait quelques prises du paysage suivit de Britt qui comme une enfant court devant avant de revenir vers elle en riant.

Rachel est de nouveau dans mes bras et bientôt je sens son corps s'alourdir. L'allongeant je le regarde dormir alors qu'elle agrippe une de mes mains dans les siennes. Une heure passe durant laquelle je ne la quitte pas admirant à loisir ses traits offert à ma vue. Enfin ses yeux papillonnent et se posent sur moi. Elle me sourit doucement avant de se redresser et de regarder autour de nous cherchant les autres toujours éparpillés de ci de là.

Elle se lève et m'intimant d'en faire de même elle me tire à sa suite près de l'eau où nous nous promenons ignorant le reste. Sa main attrape la mienne et je la lui laisse ravie de son geste. Le ciel prend une belle couleur orangé qui semble la fasciner. Elle se place face à l'eau et naturellement je me positionne derrière elle. J'enserre sa taille de mes bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule admirant à mon tour le spectacle de la nature. C'est en entendant Aretha fredonner les premières notes de « Here Come The Sun » des Beatles que je réalise que les autres nous ont rejoints. Je laisse ma voix se mêlée à celle du groupe la petite diva toujours contre moi. Aux dernières notes Rachel exige un câlin général et tous s'y prêtent avec joie.

L'on se sépare sur ces derniers instants. Avant de remonter en voiture Rachel m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue me remerciant pour cette fantastique journée. Quand je lui dit qu'elle n'est pas terminée ses yeux brillent et elle se dépêche de monter à bord.

Je me gare devant chez moi un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard. Elle me suit ne remarquant pas tout de suite que la maison est plongée dans la pénombre.

« - Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Et Sacha non plus ?

- Non ils sont partis rendre visite à ma tante pour le week-end. Il n'y a que toi et moi. ».

Pov Rachel :

Ce matin je me suis demandée ce que ferait Santana pour mon anniversaire compte tenue de l'amélioration de nos relations qui maintenant s'apparentent à celles de deux meilleures amies. Elle a été à la hauteur et même au delà de mes attentes en m'organisant cette journée idyllique. Maintenant nous voilà seules chez elle je n'ose réfléchir à la suite de son programme. Ce dernier mois m'a aidé à vraiment la découvrir et à apprécier qui elle est vraiment. Je me suis rapidement attachée à elle. Il est tellement difficile de lui résister et sa beauté ne m'aide pas à tenir, loin de là. Je sais que mes sentiments là concernant ont prit énormément d'ampleur et sont bien différent de ceux d'une amie mais je n'ai pas réussi à les contrôler. Chaque jour ils prennent plus d'importance et même en repensant à tous ce qu'elle m'a fait subir je n'arrive désormais plus à lui en vouloir ni à moins l'aimer parce que oui je l'aime et je me demande même si je lui en ai vraiment voulu de son attitude passée. J'y ai longuement réfléchit et parfois l'idée folle que c'était sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle existe m'a traversé l'esprit. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir aborder le sujet.

On monte dans sa chambre où elle me donne des affaires pour que je puisse prendre une douche. Elle me laisse sa salle de bain et s'en va utiliser celle de ses parents. C'est dans une parfaite synchronisation que l'on se retrouve 30 minutes plus tard. Elle porte une robe noire près du corps qui me coupe le souffle. Sans chaussure, un maquillage léger et les cheveux libre elle est d'une beauté incroyable. Je me sens déplacée dans son jean et sa chemise mais elle me dit belle et je me laisse charmer. Sa main gauche qu'elle dissimulait jusque là dans son dos se montre enfin et j'y vois une unique rose rouge sombre qu'elle m'offre un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

« Encore une fois bon anniversaire Rach. Maintenant si tu permets je t'invite à dîner. ».

Elle m'offre son bras, me bande les yeux avec mon accord et me guide jusqu'en bas. Ma connaissance des lieux me dit que nous sommes dans le grand salon. Les notes d'une musique d'ambiance me parvienne et je souris en reconnaissant les accents latins qui me donnent envie d'une danse entre ses bras.

Elle me rend finalement la vue et je ne peux contenir une exclamation en voyant les bougies qui parcheminent la pièce diffusant une lumière intimiste. La table est dressée pour deux et en son centre j'y vois le reste du bouquet de rose. Le chemin de table est fait de pétale de toutes les couleurs traçant un chemin sinueux entre nos deux assiettes.

« J'espère que ça te plaît ? Je n'étais pas certaine du résultat alors ... ».

Je saute une fois de plus dans ses bras et je sais que c'est la meilleure réponse à lui donner. Son rire enchante mes oreilles et l'on reste ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et ne me tire ma chaise dans un geste d'une grande galanterie. Elle me présente ensuite le menu comme une grande maîtresse de maison l'air fière de son œuvre. L'on dîne les yeux dans les yeux seulement troublé par ses rares absences quand elle va chercher un nouveau plat. On termine par un splendide moelleux au chocolat qu'elle sait être mon dessert préféré. Une fois mon assiette parfaitement propre je soupire de satisfaction appréciant la torpeur qui m'envahit. Ses yeux sombrent me scrutent avant qu'elle ne se lèvent à nouveau pour débarrasser avant de me demander si je souhaite autre chose. Je lui affirme n'avoir rien contre une danse en sa compagnie. Je suis récompensée par un sourire avant qu'elle ne change la musique et ne vienne prendre ma main pour me guider à l'espace dégager près de la chaîne où mon corps contre le sien nous évoluons le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre appréciant cette promiscuité entre nous.

23h sonnent quand nous rejoignons sa chambre après un passage éclair à la salle de bain afin de nous préparer pour la nuit. Elle m'attend sur le lit un dvd de Funny Girl à la main. Je sautille jusqu'à elle toute heureuse de regarder un film de mon idole ce qu'elle avait évité jusqu'ici. On se glisse sous la couette et tacitement elle m'invite à me serrer contre elle. Le film est bien débuté quand je la sens gigoter de plus en plus. Dans cette position je ne vois pas son visage et quand je tente de me redresser pour le faire elle me retient.

« Attends s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrais si tu me regardes. ».

Je reprends ma position initiale soudain peu rassurée de la suite …

Pov Santana :

Je le sens c'est maintenant ou jamais mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle ne me laisse et m'abandonne à ma solitude. Je sais que ce serait mérité mais je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, pas alors que j'ai enfin accepter quelle importance elle revêt pour moi.

Sa main se referme sur l'une des miennes et ce simple geste m'aide à me lancer. Je commence par lui parler de ce cauchemar qui a été mon déclencheur, mon réveil en pleurs dans les bras de ma mère et enfin ma résolution de m'amender et de tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne. Je lui fait part des multiples interrogations à son égard qui m'ont poursuivis nuit et jour, je lui demande à quel point je l'ai blessé, je la supplie de m'excuser si un jour elle a pensé à mettre un terme à sa vie pour échapper à l'enfer que je lui faisais subir. Enfin je lui dis à quel point je l'aime. Je lui jure de passer le reste de ma vie à me rattraper si elle réussi à m'accepter dans sa vie. Je lui dis me résoudre et comprendre qu'elle ne réponde pas à mes sentiments mais je ne peux envisager une vie où elle n'est pas présente.

Je sens mes larmes rouler sur mes joues mais je me moque de pleurer une fois de plus devant elle. Je doute d'avoir tout exprimé mais elle ne m'en laisse pas faire plus. Elle se retire de moi et ses yeux me dévisagent. Son expression est triste et tourmentée quand sa main se lève et se pose doucement sur ma joue essuyant au mieux mes larmes. Elle semble chercher dans mon regard quelque chose avant qu'elle ne me dise ce que jamais je ne pensais l'entendre me dire.

« Je t'aime Santana Maria Lopez. Oui il y a eu des moments où je t'en ai voulu, des jours où la simple mention de ton prénom suffisait à me faire frissonner de peur où parfois même une ombre me terrorisait mais je sais que cette époque est révolue et que tu n'es pas cette fille insensible et cruelle. Alors je te pardonne Santana, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en ai même jamais tenue rigueur. Si je devais ne souhaiter qu'une chose c'est que toi aussi tu oublis ces mois sombres et que tu réalises que si tu dis m'aimer il en est de même pour moi. Je n'ai pas envisagé d'en arriver là mais je ne regrette pas d'éprouver ces sentiments pour toi alors si tu veux te rattraper pardonnes toi et aimes moi chaque jour comme si demain ne devait pas être. Je saurais alors que ce passé n'était qu'un rêve lointain, un cauchemar parmi d'autre. Te quiero y hablo español con soltura. ( Je t'aime et je parle couramment espagnol.). Papa H a du sang latin lui aussi. Je pensais que tu le savais. Ce jour où nous sommes allées chez toi pour la première fois j'ai compris la totalité de la conversation avec ta mère et si alors j'avais des doutes quand à tes intentions c'est cela qui m'a décidé à te faire confiance. Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompée en prenant cette décision. Te quiero Lopez. ».

Elle pose ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et malgré le sel de mes pleurs je ne peux que trouver ce premier baiser magique. On reprend notre souffle avant de recommencer de plus belle heureuses de ce dénouement. La fin du film arrivent sans qu'on n'y fasse attention. Je repense soudain au cadeau que j'ai prévu en entendant minuit sonner. Je tire brusquement le tiroir de la table de nuit et je lui donne une petite boîte carrée soudain impatiente de la voir l'ouvrir. Elle prend son temps pour faire tomber le flot et détacher le papier. Elle étudie la boîte me mettant au supplice avant d'enlever le couvercle et d'entrouvrir la bouche à la vue du bijou. Sur un petit cousin repose un collier d'or fin avec pour pendentif un cœur. Sur une face il est gravé Love et sur l'autre il y a une S et un R entrelacé. Ses yeux brillent quand elle le caresse doucement du bout des doigts avant de me demander de le lui mettre au cou. Une fois fait je l'embrasse avant de nous rallonger et de la serrer de nouveau contre moi. On s'endort ainsi et je pressens que c'est la première fois d'une longue série peu être même le début de notre vie à deux.

Nous avons passé la journée de dimanche à profiter l'une de l'autre avant de ranger la maison et de nous rendre chez elle annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses pères qui depuis le début se doutaient de cette aboutissement selon Leroy. Hiram me fait jurer dans notre langue maternelle de prendre soin de sa petite fille chérie qui entendant cela le reprit en disant qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme, j'ajoute une magnifique jeune femme.

De retour chez moi je remercie mes parents pour m'avoir laissé la maison et c'est avec joie que j'annonce à ma mère que j'ai réussi à le faire et que pour couronner le tout elle m'aime comme je l'aime. Enfin je fini ma journée en visio conférence avec Quinn et Britt qui me félicitèrent. Les voir heureuses pour moi me fait un bien fou et m'aide à patienter jusqu'au lendemain matin où je sais retrouver Rach au Lycée.

J'arrive avec un peu d'avance sur le parking mais je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre. La voiture de ma petite diva ne tarde pas à arriver. Je la laisse venir à moi et je l'embrasse me moquant d'être sur le parking du lycée devant tous. Des applaudissements me font lever la tête et je vois mes deux meilleures amies arriver vers nous et après nous avoir saluer elles nous accompagnent jusqu'au casier de Rach qui veut absolument poser ses affaires et prendre ses partitions pour la chorale. En ouvrant sa porte elle pousse un petit glapissement et se jette sur Quinn qui éclate de rire. Je regarde ce qui a déclenché une telle réaction et je souris en découvrant que Q a prise une photo de nous face au coucher du soleil. On y voit à quel point j'aime ma petite brune et son attitude ne trompe pas non plus.

Elle est devenue mon monde comme ses yeux sur moi me disent que je suis le sien. Finalement je vis un rêve et il est magnifique.


End file.
